Talk:Chara/@comment-27559354-20160225135517/@comment-26850898-20160228011710
no, Chara isnt a demon and, yes, it's just a metaphor or, more accurately, a taunt by Chara themself towards u, the player. - technically u R Chara, so, yea, u yourself do the Genocide Route. u r essentially Chara's reincarnated soul trying to control Frisk. by choosing to spare monsters, u r allowing Frisk to "take control" since it is hinted that Frisk themself is a pacifist and wouldnt harm a fly...but, by killing monsters, u r basically allowing Chara to take over Frisk. this is y, at the end of the Genocide Route obviously, Chara states that U awoken them and considers u their "partner". u, the one playing Undertale, is GIVING Chara their strength and will. - in my personal opinion, Chara was messed up from the start...maybe not evil, but they were definitely dark to some degree. i mean, look at how theyre portrayed: a child that ENCOURAGES u to hurt and kill others?! what kind of sweet, innocent child would want to hurt, let alone kill, anyone? the only thing "more" to Chara could be the reveal of their backstory and a possible reason as to y they appear to hate humanity. - how do u know Chara liked Asgore? i'm not saying youre wrong, but youre in no position to state whether or not for a fact they did. for all u, or any person who played Undertale for that matter, know(s), Chara could have MANIPULATED Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, EVERYONE from the very START...made them BELIEVE they were innocent. even Asriel himself stated Chara wasnt a very nice person and, before u say Asriel/Flowey considers Chara as their best friend, once again: it couldve all been a manipulation act. as i stated before, i truly believe Chara was a bit twisted from the very start, bad background or otherwise. not all sociopaths had a bad past...they couldve been living a life of luxury but have the urge to kill ppl. thats the thing w/ sociopaths: u never know. most sociopaths typically act relatively normal, even nice...which further strengthens my belief that Chara may have been a sociopath from the get-go. - we were never truly told whether or not poisoning Asgore was accidental, so u cant say for a fact it was, in reality, accidental. for all we know, perhaps Asriel THOUGHT it was a mistake on Chara's part since how could they know what is known as poisonous in the underground since theyre from the surface? and, on the count of Asriel, maybe he, being a child himself, didnt realize the flowers were poisonous because he didnt know any better. - continuing w/ the poison topic, u could be right and maybe they were laughing it off..."ahaha...oops..." kind of thing, but that is also something we dont know for a fact and, therefore, u cannot say as a matter of fact whether or not it's true. maybe Chara DID find it amusing and WAS laughing at Asgore's suffering, or maybe they were simply laughing nervously at their and Asriel's mistake. - again: manipulation. more often than not, children love manipulating others to get their way. y do u think they tantrum, ask one parent then the other, twist words around, etc? it's all to get what they want! and, for the fourth time, u r in no position to state for a fact that Chara's plan upon death was for the sake of the monsters. if i am right and Chara truly was a twisted child from the very beginning, his hatred towards humanity couldve pushed him to run to Mt. Ebott, PURPOSELY fall into the underground, die and have Asriel take them to the surface (Asriel himself even said it was CHARA who picked up their own body and carried it to the surface world, not him himself), and PURPOSELY got Asriel killed, hoping to kill enough humans before Asriel died in hopes of opening the barrier so Asgore and Toriel can witness what the humans did to their beloved son and wage another war upon humanity...but Asriel survived just long enough to return to his home and explained what had happened to his parents (most likely stating it was all a misunderstanding), hence y Asgore nor Toriel bore any ill will against the humans (hell, Toriel wanted to PROTECT the human children that fell into the underground) and didnt want to go to war (although there WERE some monsters, such as Undyne, that distrusted humans). overall, youre right, Chara isnt a flat, one-dimensional character, BUT everything u so strongly consider as facts about them could just as easily be false. like Sans, we dont know all that much about Chara except for the fact they hated humanity and that they (and u) were the true antagonist of Undertale.